1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a pole mounted fuse cutout indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The primary purpose of a fuse cutout is to provide protection for power distribution systems and the various apparatus on those power lines such as transformers and capacitor banks. An over current in the system can occur under various conditions, such as an animal or tree contacting the power lines or more than one power line contacting each other. The fuse cutout acts to interrupt the current, and then the fuseholder of the cutout “drops out”, thereby preventing the voltage from being impressed across the fuseholder and providing a visual indication of operation to the utility line crew.
A prior art fuse cutout is discussed and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,392,526, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.